Shadow Chronicles
by Masochist
Summary: When Ron snaps how will Kim take it?Ron is evil and Kim has to stand up and face her best friend!R&R Please but dont be to hard on me as this is my first KP fic.Thanks.*Finally Chapter 2 is up, Thanks to all those who support me*
1. Shadow's Introduction

Disclaimer:I do not own Kim Possible!Is that all you people do go around sueing fans just if they forget to put a disclaimer?Geez, anyway I dont wanna be sued so dont!I dont own anything!  
Shadow Chronicles  
  
  
People aren't born evil. It is the pressure or discrimination they are put against that makes them evil. You see the closer to the light you get the greater your shadow becomes, people are born purely holy, their shadow deep down inside pure and whole too, completely evil, but the evil is also completely idle. The day they are first looked at with hate or looked upon and tortured the shadow comes into play, the feeling of anger and sadness, taking from the holiness and feeding the darkness. Eventually it spreads, like a fire. There seems to be no way out. But in every heart, in every soul, in every single atom of being, there is a light. It doesn't matter how evil, how hateful a person is there is still a tiny flicker of light, be it ever so small. Darkness feeds off fear, and unwillingness, it creates a fire inside you which creates an inner being and you loose control, you become enraged, full of anger, and darkness can easily feed off the light inside. When the darkness takes from the light and grows inside, no matter how bad it seems, if you look at the bright side, there's always a way out. This is a story of two people, who used to be friends, but their differences pulled them apart, and despite their will they must become best of friends to stop the true evil, no matter what the price.   
  
  
The One Fear  
  
The bell rang and the children all scuffled out of the doorway, all worried about hurrying about on their meaningless lives, completely oblivious to the impending doom that would soon be lingering through the hallways crowded with children. They all hurried and ran about confused and focused on one thing. Themselves. Perhaps if they had more worries than themselves, they would have lived, but people are selfish. They often only care of the outcome of events that happen, they only care if the outcome of events if it effects them in a positive manner. There are many paths in life and people usually take the one that seems largest and easiest, however that is not the case. The path that seems the easiest is usually the hardest and ends up in a ring of events which may end in death, unless something is done, the self-centered human notice the events are wrong, and stand up to the evil. Only then will the evil stop. However, that is never what happens, the self-centered humans shrug off the evil and let it grow, they create a monster, the monster then takes over and attacks other people, making the evil in their heart grow, which creates a new monster, and in turn, the evil multiplies. And the evil will continue to multiply, unless the soul source of evil is stopped, and that will only happen when the humans begin to care, and the light grows, the monster will back down, the darkness left all alone, and then one action may be taken, lest the world be destroyed .And once darkness takes hold, it almost never lets go, the only way it will let go is if it's holder forces it to, but that never happens unless the light inside is also forced to grow, as darkness can never be destroyed alone. This is why there is so much evil in the real world, and if people cant realize this evil can never be stopped.  
Chapter One: Darkness Awakens  
  
Ron was a normal teenager, except for the fact that he had a naked mole rat for a pet and his best friend was a teenage superhero named Kim Possible. Despite all his positive traits, he is still almost always picked on or put down, and someday he swore, he would get them all. He would get them back. One day.  
  
~~~Okay I ran outta ideas sorta plus that's a good place to stop,review what you think~~~~ 


	2. I Cant Take This

Disclaimer Once More: I don't own Kim Possible! I don't know how much you get paid but if your job is to go around suing fans, which takes no effort and you get paid a lot, I want in!  
  
~Thanks for all the reviews, this is my first story on here and I thought I would get a lot of hate mail and crud, even if I do get a bit, thanks to all those who support me!~  
  
Shadow Chronicles  
  
Chapter 2: I Cant Take It  
  
This was it. The last straw, he couldn't take it. It was growing really old. He could accept it as an accident the first time but happening four days in a row, he was beginning to think people were after him. Ron was just sitting at his table quietly eating his lunch when, once more, someone shoved his head into his spaghetti. He looked up and began to wipe off some of the sauce but then, like usual the lunch monitor slammed his fist on the table.  
  
"RONALD STOPPABLE!" He yelled, which drew the entire cafeteria's attention, "If you are going to keep wasting food and making a mess like this," He held up Ron's trey so everyone could see the mess, "….Then I'm going to have to put you on lunch duty! Young man! Clean up the entire cafeteria after lunch!" At first there was silence, then the entire room filled with a loud roaring of laughter and students. He slowly stood and reached for his trey but one student came by and slapped the trey off the table onto the floor. The student looked down, slowly, pretending to be sorry, before looking up into Ron's eyes and he burst put laughing, "Oops! I'm so sorry Ronald!!!!" He mocked, "Why don't I get a rag to help clean it up? Oops! I forgot! That's your job!!!" He continued to mock Ron and make more and more of a mess. Ron slowly sighed, trying not to let the tears, which pushing at the back of his eyes, out. As he silently, slowly walked to get some washrags from the janitor, he passed Kim's table. Ron looked at her with hate in his eyes, and as he did he couldn't help but let one tear, slowly stream down his cheek.  
  
"Look at the little cry-baby!" Another kid yelled, pointing at Ron's face," What's the matter cry-baby? You sad because your girlfriend left your weak ass for a strong boy?!?!?" He laughed thoroughly before another student chimed in, "Yeah! Or because your mom died!?!?!? Oops. I mean that ugly hairless rodent you used to love!!!" The entire room burst out laughing again, and ass Ron looked around the room, he laid eyes on one person. His old friend, Kim Possible… She was laughing as well, he watched he laugh, he had watched her for the past week, ever since she became 'Popular'. He watched as she wiped tears of laughter out of her eyes and, even though he tried, he unconsciously lifted his arm and used it to wipe the tears which now steadily streamed out of his eyes and down his face. He grabbed a washrag from the janitor's cart and clenched it tightly in his fists. He slowly walked back to his table, his feet slamming on the cold checkered-tile floor like they were weighted, and while he did, he never once looked up from the floor. It reminded him of something, his life. It used to be the slightest bit colorful and cheerful, not perfect, but not horrible. However over the past few days, he had noted it had begun to lose its color, the once white and sea-green tiles had become gray and a dark green, smudged and blackened by the feet, and the pain of the people walking all over it.   
  
As he walked he heard a phone ring, then after a quick chat, he heard someone yell, "Hey Ron! Its for you!" He looked up and saw a girl standing up. At first he didn't recognize her, she had on really fancy, popular type clothes, then realized it was Kim. He smiled, thinking she hadn't completely forgotten him, thinking she only laughed to fit in, she didn't mean it. But when he reached the table she was at he felt a large thump on his back, and pain in his legs. As he fell to the floor, he looked up, and saw two large, muscular students kicking him. After about five minutes, things had begun to go black, and he could taste the blood as more students surrounded him and started kicking around his head and limp body, he started crying again, letting the others kick him around and insult him. He just hoped it would end. And he got his wish. His vision was blurred, and he could barely stand, but he tried to withstand the pain, just one more day. He had managed to make it through his last period but as he was walking towards his bus, limping and using the lockers to steady himself, a student walked up to him and smiled.  
  
"Hi…You don't know me but I'm proud of you. I've seen what you go through every day and I'm proud you have survived this much…." He held out his hand as if to shake it, at first Ron thought he recognized the stranger, someone he used to know, a friend of a friend, however he let it go as a coincidence and smiled. Ron shook the strangers hand but realized it was someone who hated him, after the fact. The stranger used his free hand to grab Ron's collar and slam his head into a locker, making an clanking sound, as the locker popped open and books fell out all over the floor. He slid to the floor and let the tears once more stream from his puffy red eyes as his vision once again failed him. However as everything went black he realized that beside the stranger was the girl from lunch, the one he used to know as Kim Possible. The stranger was the reason she left him, Josh Mankey. Josh was the reason Kim had left him. He said that Ron was the reason Kim wasn't what she always wanted to be, 'Popular'. And so she dropped the news and left Ron to make his life how it was this day. Miserable. As his vision failed completely, he hoped she'd notice one thing. The sorrow he had, the pain he'd suffered, the feelings which were expressed through his eyes. Pain. Sorrow. He hoped she noticed, because the blood he tasted was the blood others would taste. This was it. The beginning of the end…. He wouldn't take it… He sort of smirked, before completely passing out. 


End file.
